


Trainee's new encounter

by AnxietyAussie



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bondi Beach, Other, Sharks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAussie/pseuds/AnxietyAussie
Summary: It's the middle of summer. New trainee Harrison isn't convinced that his day could get any worse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

His alarm went off at 4 am. He rolled over to shut it off before it woke Maxi up. He'd barely slept the last couple of nights and he didn't want a grumpy Maxi to deal with. He hadn't been here that long and didn't know anyone really. The last thing he wanted was to annoy people more than he already was. He grabbed his towel and clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

He'd woken up feeling off. He hoped a shower and a run before work would fix it. Maybe he was just overtired and hadn't woken up fully yet. He didn't know what had started it. He hadn't felt like this in years. Not since he was barely an adult. He thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks, he still couldn't work out what had triggered him feeling like this. Maybe he was coming down with something and that was why he felt off.

He'd been trying to keep himself distracted and occupied all day to stop him feeling like he was. He had woken up more now so it definitely wasn't that causing this odd feeling he'd had all day. Luckily for Harrison it was a packed day. The beach had almost 25,000 people by 11 am. It was set to be one of the hottest days of the season. This meant lots of tourists out in backpackers, lost children and lots of beach goers suffering from heatstroke.

Harrison and the rest of the lifeguards spent most of the day performing rescues and dealing with lost children. The number of people ignoring the lifeguards advice to swim between the flags was really start to irritate Harrison. How could people be so stupid. They were swimming right in front of a big yellow sign that clearly said no swimming. The picture on it was clear enough for everyone to see but people still insisted on going in. He was really not in the mood for this today. He'd been here since 5 am and was here until 7 at least. He hoped the rest of the day would cool down and slowly calm down. Today was not his day though.

"Central to all the guys on the beach. I've just had a call saying that there has been a shark sighting out the back of the icebergs."

All the guys on the beach were relieved to hear that come over the radio but not at the same time. That meant panicked beach goers if they had to set the alarm off. It also meant that of course there would be a few people who refused to listen to it and come out of the water.

Chappo and Harrison were sent out on the two jet skis to go and check out the area. The two of the circled the bay and gradually made their way out there. They couldn't find anything unusual in the water. There wasn't even a shark bait ball out there. Without warning the shark alarm was set off. They looked at each other as they had reported back to central that they couldn't see anything. They split up to either side of the bay to help clear the waters of swimmers and surfers.

Chappo came over the radio. " I think we might have a resus guys can someone get the defib and bring it down ready for me. It looks like someone out the back of flat rock." Harrison went to go out and help Chappo in case it was a resus but the engine on the jet ski cut out suddenly. Harrison tried turning it back on and off again but it didn't work.

"Hey central my jet ski has just died on me."

" Central to Hutz. You're going to have to stay there for a moment. Once Chappo comes back in I'll get him to give you a tow back so we can check it out."

Harrison sighed. God knows he would be stuck out here for then. Now all the guys in the tower and on the beach would be laughing at him. The new trainee has broken the jet ski and got himself stuck. That's when Harrison saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw something move. He turned to check if it was a person that needed help. Nope. Why would it. He had already messed up once today. Why would something want to go his way. Harrison nervously looked back out in the water. It was a bull shark and it was massive. It had to be at least 6ft long if not more. Harrison tried the jet ski once more. It was still dead. He shakily reached for his radio.

"Umm, hey central. I have a massive bull shark over by me. At least 6ft long. It's starting to come closer to the ski. Can someone please come out and help me please?"

"Central to Hutz. Chappo is just bringing the resus patient back to shore. I'll turn him around straight away just stay calm for me."

Harrison was starting to panic. Chappo was on the other end of the beach and he was helpless near a massive shark. He hated sharks even if they did come with the job on occasions. Harrison could see Chappo racing over to him but that didn't stop the panic setting in even more. All Harrison could think of was the shark being so close to him and Chappo being not close enough for his liking. He tried taking calm steady breaths but it wasn't working. He heard Chappo shouting at him to hold on and stay aware of what was going on but it was faint to Harrison. The last thing he heard before it went black and he broke through the waves was Chappo screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappo saw Harrison fall sideways off the jet ski and go under. Chappo floored the jet ski and tried to keep an eye on Harrison.

"Chappo to central. Hutz has just gone under, I'm going to need some help."

As soon as that came over the radio Jesse and Maxi ran down the beach towards Chappo and Harrison.

Harrison was still unconscious in the water and being smashed in the waves. He was starting to head further out with the sea. He was being kept afloat by his life jacket but was face down. Jesse had grabbed a rescue board as was using all his strength to reach Harrison and Chappo.

Chappo cut the engine on the ski and reached out the grab hold of Harrison. Jesse had reached the pair of them and jumped off his board to help Chappo drag Harrison onto the board on the back of the ski. It took the two of them to drag his dead weight out of the water and onto the back of the ski. Jesse left the rescue board in the water and climbed onto the back of the ski with Chappo to help him keep a hold of Harrison and get back to the beach.

A crowd had started to form on the beach around Maxi. Chappo and Jesse rushed Harrison to the dry sand out of the way of the lapping shoreline. This is where they could see how bad Harrison was. His wet suit was ripped along the arms and legs and he had cuts along his face. A few of the open wounds would need stitches. Chappo was ripping out the oxygen from its bag whilst Maxi checked for a pulse. Jesse was trying to keep his head still and apply pressure to some of the cuts Harrison had managed to get.

"I've got a pulse but it's not very strong. How much water did he swallow?" Maxi was starting to worry even more about his flatmate. He felt responsible for this. He told the others he would look after the young trainee and he had failed.

"Jesse put a tube in and i'll start CPR. Hopefully we can get some of the water out."

Chappo started CPR while Maxi updated the tower about the situation so they could inform the ambo. Foam started to come out and they quickly but gently rolled Harrison on to his side. Harrison started to cough.

"Come on Hutz get it all out. Come on." Jesse was hoping that Harrison could hear them and would regain consciousness. Harrison's eyes started to flutter but didn't quite open. The boys kept calling him as they tried to do as much as they could before the ambo turned up. Harrison's eyes opened slightly but shut quickly, it was too bright for him. As he succumbed to the darkness again he swear he could hear someone shouting his name but it was too faint to tell properly and he was so tired. Harrison let the darkness take over him again. He'd deal with whoever wanted him when he got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story is so bad. This is my first time writing anything. I'm a maths person not an English person. Feel free to improve it and let me know what you would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the darkness Harrison felt like he was falling and it was never ending. After what seemed like forever and Harrison hadn't got anything else in him to keep panicking the feeling of the never ending falling stopped. The sinking feeling he had stopped and he finally fell asleep again.

Whoever was nudging Harrison was really starting to annoy him. Why could he not get some peace to sleep. For the first time in ages he was managing to sleep properly and now someone was nudging him constantly. He tried to move to get them away from him but his entire body felt heavy. See this is why he wanted them gone, he was obviously exhausted why couldn't they see that. He grumbled to them and they soon stopped. Good, Harrison thought now i can finally be left alone to sleep properly.

Maxi, Jesse and Chappo watched as the ambo sped away from the beach. None of them were allowed in the ambulance as they weren't family. Maxi had begged and begged the paramedics to let him go with his flatmate but they wouldn't let him. The three of them made their way back to the tower slowly, not wanting to return when all they could think about was their friend. When they entered the tower Mouse and Harries turned to look at them.

"why don't you three take a break and then come back and we will talk about it. Just go and have some time to destress and sort yourselves out." said Harries.

"I'm going to go down to the beach and I've called a couple of the others to come in and cover for us, for now until we can get something sorted." said Mouse gently.

In all that had happened no one had managed to go out and see if the bull shark was still out in the bay. They were one jetski down so they had to make do. Mouse and Ryan went out on the remaining jetski to search the waters for the shark. After an hour of searching on the jetski and having the helicopters come in to help the bay was clear. Thousands of people ran back into the sea after Harries had sounded the alarm again. Luckily for the boys on the beach because it had taken so long to clear the water after the alarm had first gone off, a few people had made the decision to leave the beach for the day.

Maxi and Jesse spent the rest of their shift sat in silence in the tunnel trying to keep themselves distracted and busy until they could leave for the day. Chappo came in for a bit to help them try and fix the jetski. They found that some debris had been sucked up into the intake which had caused the ski to cut out suddenly. As the beach started to calm down and empty two of the boys took the ski out to see if there was anything that needed fixing.

As soon as the beach was all packed up for the day at just after 7pm Maxi, Jesse, Chappo, Mouse and Harries raced up to the hospital to see Harrison.

When they arrived the receptionist just looked at them and told them they couldn't go and see Harrison. They hadn't even managed to say that's who they were here for. Harries stepped forward from the group.

"Look, I know you have rules you have to follow but he is one of ours. He has no one in here apart from us. All his family live in New Zealand so it's going to take a while for them to get here. So you either let us in as the people who are close to family as he's currently got, or I will stand here and make a scene in front of everyone until you let us through to him. It's your choice."

It didn't take the receptionist long to tell them what ward Harrison was on and to find someone to take them to him and find a doctor who knew what was going on with him.

They were left on the ward with Harrison while a nurse went to go and find a doctor to update the boys on Harrison's' condition. Harrison looked deathly pale. You could see how bad he looked even through his tan that he had from all the time he spent on the beach.

The doctor entered and introduced herself to the boys and drew the curtain around the bed to give them some privacy.

"He looks worse than he is. Once we have re-hydrated him and removed some of the wires monitoring him until he wakes up he will start to have some colour to him. They told me that he hasn't got any family in the country currently so I will update you on his injuries. He has a few stitches near his hairline on the left of his forehead, which we believe is from where he fell. He has also fractured his ribs in two places. One place we believe is from where the CPR was performed and the other we believe is from where he hit some rocks when in the water. He has also fractured his right wrist and fractured his leg in 4 places just under his knee. From looking at the x-rays it looks like one incident has caused all of this, as they all line up. Do any of you happen to know if he has any medical conditions or things we should be aware of?"

The boys all shook their heads.

"Well with that over with. Do you have any questions about anything. He is on some painkillers and has shown signs of movement over that last few hours so he may wake but we don't long how for due to the stress his body has been through today. I will leave you guys to it."

The boys sank into the chairs scattered around the small area and just stared at Harrison, taking in everything that had happened. They sat in silence watching Harrison to reassure themselves that he was fine. He wasn't dead. He would recover. They sat there for a few hours hoping Harrison would even open his eyes for just a little bit. When 11pm came around a nurse on the ward eventually kicked them out and told them they would phone if he woke up. He told them that visiting hours didn't start until 8am the next day but as he would still be on shift he would let them visit the ward earlier as long as they promised to stay quiet and not disturb the other patients.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm working more as I'm a keyworker and I'm also trying to move house during this time. Thank you to everyone who has messaged me or left a comment

Maxi and Chappo returned earlier the next morning as they didn't start until 12 today. They snuck into the ward and sat next to Harrison quietly, just watching and waiting for him to do something. After being there about 20 minutes the nurse from last night appeared to check Harrissons' vitals. He informed the boys that Harrison had shown signs of movement during the night regularly.

Harrison started to make noise and move his mouth about 2 hours after Maxi and Chappo turned up. They lent forward in their chairs watching Harrison closely. Harrison slowly opened his eyes slightly and shut them again. He did this a couple of times before he looked around, eyes half open, squinting due to the lights and from being out for so long.

"Welcome back Hutz" said Chappo. Harrison just looked at him confused for a while. Taking in his surroundings and then closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again and looking at Chappo and Maxi confused.

"How you feeling Hutz?" With difficulty Harrison attempted to turn and look at the boys.

"Like I've been hit by a bus"

"Well a rip is close enough" Harrison laughed and then groaned.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts to breath let alone laugh" Harrison winced. " When can I go home? I'm fed up of being here already."

Chappo went off to find a doctor to check up on Harrison and left Maxi with his flatmate.

"The other boys said they'll come by after work if you're up for it." Harrison smiled at that. The thought that he wouldn't have to be alone in a strange place that he'd never been before calmed the anxiety rising in his chest.

Chappo returned with a doctor to check on Harrison.

"Mr Reid I hear you've been awake and talking to these two lovely gentlemen for a little this morning. I'm going to check you over and then if you have any questions please let me know."

Immediately Harrison asked how long it would be before he could leave.

" If your tests all come back clear you should be able to leave tonight as long as you have someone to look after you at home. I heard that your family live in New Zealand. Have you got anyone how could stay with you at home?"

"He lives with me so I'll look after him. I'll ask Hop if I can stay off for a bit with you until you can be left on your own. I don't trust you not to injure yourself more before you tell me you'll be fine" Maxi looked at Harrison as if to tell him not to argue with him because he wouldn't be getting out of it.

"Seeing as that is all sorted I will do some tests now and then some more this afternoon just to make sure everything is ok. I'm just going to take your blood pressure, hydration levels and blood tests."

Harrison tried to turn away as the needles came out and went to go into his arm to take some blood. The blood pressure cuff hurt as it tightened around his arm due to the bruising. Harrison released the tension he had once all his tests had been done. The boys got up to leave for work but didn't go without reminding him that some of the other guys would be up to visit him soon. Harrison smiled and gave them a small wave goodbye. He was exhausted and soon fell back asleep.


End file.
